1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for storing and dispensing liquids such as motor oil and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional one-quart oil can is sealed by upper and lower lids which are bonded and secured to a cylindrical sidewall. According to usual practice, the upper lid is punctured by a device such as a can opener or by a curved pour spout having a punch attachment so that the oil can be drained into the engine. The curved pour spout/punch combination includes a bayonet which ruptures the lid and a clamp portion which engages the cylindrical sidewall of the can to hold the pour spout in place.
Considerable care must be taken when using either device to avoid an oil spill. For example, when using a conventional can opener punch, it is customary to form a drain opening and a vent opening to allow the oil to drain freely. Oil will usually drain through both punch openings as the can is rotated to the upside-down drain position whereby oil may spill onto the garage floor or onto the automobile engine. When using the combination pour spout/punch, the same type of leakage is likely to occur if a "breather" opening is made in the upper lid. Moreover, some oil containers have a stiff paper sidewall which is subject to buckling or crushing in response to the downward force applied as the bayonet portion of the combination pour spout/punch is used.
A funnel will be required, in some instances, to ensure that the oil will not spill as it is poured into the engine. After using the funnel and the can opener or curved pour spout, these tools must be cleaned and put away. In carrying out these tasks, it is obvious that it is very likely that oil will spill onto the engine, the floor, or onto the operator's hands or clothing.